Kids will be kids
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: The wildcats share stories with Gabriella about their childhood! Whether daring a friend to change their hair, exploding the kitchen microwave (DO not ask me how it happened.) Or getting lost in the woods, one things for sure, it's gonna be wild! (please r&r)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm typing this on my brother's laptop, I currently don't have access onto here so I (While I have a source) would like to start this collection of stories about when the wildcats were little. (Can I get a sitcom awwww? XD) Well, enjoy!**

In the dim glow of the basement lamp in Troy's house, Chad, Troy,Taylor,Ryan,Sharpay,Kelsi, and Gabriella sat laughing. Gabriella was on the floor along with Taylor and Kelsi. Ryan in a nearby loveseat, and Chad was on the couch with Troy and Sharpay. They had just finished hearing a funny story Gabriella had said about her childhood.

"You know I have never heard stories from when you guys were kids." Gabriella smiled "So, tell me, what were the tiny cats like?" She giggled

"Weird." Taylor said

"Uh, no that's you." Chad said as Taylor stuck her tongue out at him

"Goofy?" Kelsi slowly shrugged

"Hmm, not quite the word." Sharpay said

"Unique?" Troy said

"Do you really believe all that fake stuff they tell you?" Ryan crossed his arms

"Oh don't worry if the whole world makes fun of you Timmy you're special!" Chad said in a derpy voice with jazz hands. Kelsi nearly laughed the soda out of her mouth.

"Hey." Sharpay said to him. "I think the proper word for us was…." Sharpay snapped her fingers "Lively!" She pointed

"Yeah I….guess that fits!" Kelsi shrugged, smiling. She covered her nose with her hand. "Ow….now my nose burns!" she moaned. The seltzer water still having it's effect.

"Okay…" Gabriella smiled "I'm still waiting to hear about the 'lively' tiny wildcats." She hinted

"Oh so you wanna hear some of our childhood stories?" Troy rubbed his hands together

"Don't worry, we have _plenty_!" Chad smiled

"I've got a good one!" Ryan smirked before leaning in "About Sharpay's very first stage appearance…" he grinned evilly. The gang began laughing.

"Ryan don't you dare!" Sharpay's eyes widened

"Dare! Dare!" Taylor and Kelsi could barely breathe.

"Sorry sis…" Ryan chuckled "The audience has spoken."

"Fine." Sharpay sighed "I'll be writing my will…" she stood before Kelsi dragged her down, she screeched.

"You're not goin anywhere!" Kelsi smirked, Taylor giggled.

"Fine." Sharpay breathed, she shut her eyes. "Go on."

"Yaaaaay!" Taylor shrieked, falling on her back. "Tell the story Tell the story!"

"Okay." Ryan smirked "It goes a little something like this…"

**Reviews!**


	2. Standing Ovation

It was a Sunday in church, we were only six and a half…Sharpay had been a tiny pint sized diva wearing a tiara and a princess Cinderella outfit. The day? The day of the church talent show. It really all started when we were in the back room with mom, who was preparing Sharpay for her….grand entrance.

"There!" smiled proudly as she admired her daughter "You look very fabulous darling."

"Thank you mother!" Sharpay smiled

"Does the dress have to be that…poofy?" Ryan said disturbed

"Why of course dear…" said airily with a smile. "Poofy adds flair." she said

"And everyone _loves_ a girl with flair!" Sharpay said

"Right you are sweetie." said

Just then the restroom door opened, Taylor stepped in and her eyes suddenly widened in terror. She screamed a scream so full of horror, she didn't even know she was capable of it. The pastor didn't know it was her.

"In the name of Jesus I command all demons OUT of my church!" He roared

Back in the bathroom, Taylor blinked.

"Um…" The poor 6 year old began "Don't mind me i was just…" She began backing out "Coming to check my hair." She nodded quickly before running out "KELSI!" she screamed

_Wait. Why was Taylor there?_

_Oh she was making her monthly trip from New York._

_The little pest. (joke)_

_(Taylor smacks Chad's leg) Heard it._

_Can we get back to the story now?_

"She looks like Charlotte from the Princess and the Frog!" Ryan motioned his hand to the door

"Okay," straightened Sharpay's outfit once more. "Now, I want you to show them who's best."

"How will I know if I did best?" Sharpay said confused

"Well…" Her mother folded her hands into her lap "Whenever a great singer or performer finishes their act…they get a standing ovation. A standing ovation is when the entire or majority of the audience stands up as they clap. and THAT is how you know you were a hit!" She crossed her arms

"Getting a standing ovation will be easy!" Sharpay waved her hand

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" Ryan folded his arms

"Because I am Sharpay Evans." She held her head high. " People know an angel when they see one." She lifted her dress slightly and began to sashay out. She turned her head slightly "And hear one." She added

Oh yes Sharpay was good…

"A dream that you wish…will,come…true!…." She sang as she lifted her hands

The audience rose and clapped, Sharpay beamed proudly, bouncing to the back.

"Mommy Mommy i did it!" She jumped

"Yes you did!" beamed. Ryan gave her a hi five.

But what she didn't know…

"Baby you're so classic!" Troy and Chad completed as they did finishing dance moves, finally, they posed back to back.

The crowd rose and clapped!

Is that when you're six years old….

" She's there…The phantom of the opera!…" Kelsi sang, dressed as Christine. Taylor wore a black dress, black long gloves and leggings, not wanting anyone to know it was her. They were doing a female version of the Phantom of the Opera.

"They might as well have just hurt me…" Chad groaned

"Whoever the other girl is…" Ryan raised an eyebrow

"Sh!" Troy nudged

As Kelsi finished her final note, The audience rose and clapped.

Everyone is going to give you a standing ovation….

As the final act completed, Sharpay tugged on her mother's skirt

"Mom?" she said

"Yes kitten?" She leaned her head down

"Everyone is getting a standing ovation!" She whispered worriedly

"Well, Yeah Shar, because it's the nice thing to do!" Ryan reasoned. Sharpay turned red. "Shar?…Shar?…" Ryan said worried, with that Sharpay headed back in and stepped onto the stage

"Sharpay!" her mother called

"I think all of you should be ashamed of yourselves." Sharpay said with her hands on her hips "Lying to children like that."

"What is she talking about?" Taylor whispered to Kelsi, who shrugged. Her eyes wide.

"Everyone can NOT get a standing ovation!" she began to walk "There is clearly a winner and a loser. You don't seem to be noticing this." She said, shaking her head sarcastically.

"It isn't a game Sharpay." Kelsi reasoned

"Zip!" She pointed "Now it is. Once and for all, i challenge ANY willing performer to come and challenge ME!" She grinned evilly "We'll see who deserves a standing ovation."

_By now Taylor and Kelsi had left the room to control their breathing before they both died from laughing._

_She didn't! Gabriella laughed_

_Oh yeah she did! Ryan nodded quickly and seriously_

_Don't know why she bothered though… Troy began_

_Yes, we were OBVIOUSLY the most talented. Chad shrugged_

_Were not! Sharpay hissed_

_Yeah she's right! Kelsi poked her head in Because Taylor and i obviously were! she laughed_

_That was you?! The guys yelled in disbelief_

_Hey… Taylor gave a weak smile and shrug_

_Dude…you sing good… Ryan blinked_

_No kidding… Chad said_

_Thanks…. she shrugged shyly_

_K, back to Sharpay._

"_AND A DREAM. THAT YOU WIIIIIIIIISH! WILL. COME." She paused "TRUE!….." _She sang

Back in their seats the boys were shaking fearfully

"Well?…" Troy said "At least she didn't sound chirpy like Snow White this time?" he offered, the guys laughed nervously

Taylor (Now out of costume) then, with a mic in hand, got onto the stage.

"Thank you Sharpay for that marvelous performance!" She smiled "And now for our next act!"

"What are you doing onstage?!" Sharpay demanded suspiciously

" let me take over entrances!" She smiled proudly before looking at the ceiling "Something about his hearing aid…" She said, the audience laughed. Taylor shrugged "Okay then…" She said

Sharpay got off stage. Taylor placed the microphone into it's stand.

"Hi everyone." She said shyly, the audience returned the greeting

"This wasn't an original act, but it's here now so….there." she smiled weakly before looking down at the paper in her hands, she looked over at Kelsi, her current best friend before Gabriella, Kelsi nodded and Taylor began.

Better Than Ovation: By Taylor Nicole Mckessie, edited by best friend Kelsi Cassandra Nielsen.

Kelsi gave a thumbs up and the audience awed. Taylor took a deep breath.

Some of us preform for fun, some of us preform for competition.

But we all have to remember that our ways of thinking are different.

On Shar's side yes, it is kind of wrong to give EVERYBODY a standing ovation. *Lift eyes from paper a bit*

But does it really matter?

Taylor smiled a bit at Sharpay

What does a standing ovation really mean?

And the difference of it from just clapping?

Too me, a standing ovation, as I'm sure anyone else thinks, means you were spectacular.

But…clapping can mean the same thing. or that you were just good.

And, in the end, what was your main purpose?

Were you doing it for fun? *Smile at Kelsi, who does mini dance*

Were you doing it to look attractive? *Raise eyebrow at boys*

To impress? Break out of your shell? *Look down*

Or perhaps you just wanted to see if the spark was still there? *Look at a couple who had danced*

Ponder these reasons for a moment. Was the purpose fulfilled?

If so, why do you need a peanut gallery to critique? _*Smile*_

In the end, you made at least one person- if not yourself- happy.

And to me, that's better than ANY standing ovation. Real or fake.

The audience clapped genuinely, Kelsi ran onstage and hugged Taylor.

"Come on." Troy grinned "You know you wanna clap."He said to Chad

"I don't think so…" he smiled to himself

"Its okay! You can breathe now!" Kelsi laughed, Taylor exhaled. Sharpay walked onstage and smiled.

"You may have been wrong about the importance of a standing ovation…." She began "But…you were right about the purpose. Bravo." She smiled before winking. The girls giggled

"But I still want that competition." Sharpay pointed, the girls sighed before shaking her hand

"You're on." They smiled

*End*

"AND THAT!" Ryan began "Is how Sharpay learned, a lesson!" He clapped "Boo-Ya!"

"The end was bo-ring! Let's have another!" Troy groaned, hanging his head of the arm of the couch.

"Well I have one for you Bolton. Montez." Taylor smirked, hands on hips.

"Oh really? Hit me." Troy said doubtfully

Taylor placed her finger on her chin, as if thinking. "How a-bout….the riveting adventure of when…" She grinned slyly and put her hand on the floor "Troy led us all on the imaginary journey of Jack Danson?"

Troy's head shot up, Chad and Ryan began laughing hysterically

"No!" he gasped

"YES!" The guys laughed

"What? Taylor I never heard that story." Kelsi looked over confused

"I didn't either." Sharpay looked.

"Well, now you will!" Taylor beamed

"NO. Now they WON'T because that is a private story!" Troy said in disbelief

"That was preformed IN PUBLIC." Chad smirked

"Okay come on, you have to give me credit." Troy protested "Part of that whole thing was real!"

"Yeah, part of it." Ryan mumbled, before glaring Troy could fight back the door opened.

"We're here!" Jason called

"Sorry we took so long, the pizza guy was super duper slow." Zeke said

"Zeke! Jason!" Troy called "Tell Chad,Ryan, and Taylor that the Jack Danson adventure was real!" he requested, Jason and Zeke burst into laughter

"I thought we were never to speak of that again!" Jason laughed

"Yeah! How did it come up?!" Zeke demanded

"The other cats were telling me their childhood stories." Gabriella smiled "Care to join?"

"Gladly!" They said in unison

"I'll start!" Zeke said

"Take it away!" Ryan laughed

**Reviews please!**


	3. Finding 'Jack'

It happened when we were 9 years old, Chad Troy Jason and I were at Troy's house playing Truth or Dare…

"Troy's turn!" Chad smiled

"Aw, already?" the poor kid said forlorn

"YES!" Zeke rubbed his hands together

"I call it!" Jason raised his hand

"K." They said.

"Troy Alexander Bolton duke of….blondliness…" He said "I dare you too…" He looked outside "Dig in your trashcan!"

"EW!" They said in disbelief

"That was all I had!" Jason shrugged

Troy inhaled

"You have to do it." Chad said sympathetically as Zeke stifled a laugh

"Fine. Lets go." Troy said as they headed downstairs "But lets say hi to my mom first!" He pointed

"Staller." Zeke mumbled

"Hey mom!" Troy greeted as they came into the kitchen "New perfume?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Bolton sighed happily

"Who from?" He said

"Oh just some hunk hottie I know…" She sighed dreamily. Five seconds later after noticing the 9 year olds blinking at her she shooed them off "You can go play now!" She nodded

(Switch to outside)

"I don't know guys…" Troy said nervously

"Oh come on Troy! Just jump in and get it over with!" Zeke said, with that Troy jumped in. The guys began to laugh. After seeing the trashcan begin to lean they gasped in terror. The trashcan came down.

"HEY! What are you boys doing?!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed as he picked them up

"A Dare." Chad said

"Well not in the trashcan." He ruffled his hair "Inside and don't come out the room." He pointed, the guys reluctantly went in.

As Jason closed the door to Troy's room. Troy gawked at a paper he found.

"Sorry about that guys…" He shrugged the guys shrugged as well.

"No….no don't be sorry Jase…We may have found something" Troy said with a far away expression, he held up the card which read:

For someone special, Lucille, these signature fragrances could only fit on a radiant flower such as you. Hope you enjoy the gift

Yours always and forever, Jack Danson.

The guys gawked as well before Zeke started laughing, followed by the others

"You guys this isn't funny!" Troy insisted "If my mom is in some romantic relationship with Jack Dickenson- whatever- My parents could split up if my dad finds out! That was probably the hottie she was day dreaming about!" He exclaimed

The guys stopped laughing

"Then….what should we do?" Chad said

"Devise a plan to stop him." Troy nodded

"We're only nine!" Zeke exclaimed

"Yeah! AND we can't get out the room!" Jason said

Troy paused "Then we'll just have to sneak out." The others exchanged glances.

**-Mission Impossible!-**

(Switch to guys sitting on the floor with paper in front of them)

"Jase, start the tape." Troy said as Jason turned on the Mission Impossible theme song.

"Okay! Here's the plan! We sneak out of my room like ninjas, and we send two allies, one to send an email and one to make a phone call." Troy devised

"What is the email for?" Zeke questioned

"We're going to pretend we're mom and send an email to Jack Danson saying that we want to end the relationship!" Troy pounded his fist in his hand "Jason you can do that."

"The second ally will disguise their voice and call mom saying that she needs to be at work immediately! Chad you're best at that!"

"On it!" Chad nodded

"Then after we do that we stop for lunch- I'm thinking burritos…- and then we FIND OUT WERE HE LIVES AND KNOCK HIM OUT!" Troy jumped up

"isn't that a bit…violent? And messed up?" Chad blinked

"It was messed up how he messed with our mom! Well, your pretend 'S GO!" Troy pointed

(Phone call)

Chad: *deepen voice* Hello. This is your boss from the place you work! You need to come to the office immediately- as in right now- or YOU'RE FIRED!"

Meanwhile in her room Lucille gasped "What is it!? Did i do something wrong?! I know I remembered to file my paperwork sir-"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE LADY!" Chad said before seeing behind him. Next thing he knew he was hanging from his shoulder "But daaaaaad!" He whined

"Back to the room." Mr. Bolton said as Mrs. Bolton rushed out the door.

"Yes!" Chad whispered

(Email)

_Dear Jack I'm sorry but you and me are history-_

YOU HAVE ALL THE WRONG PUNCTUATIONS AND GRAMMAR!

AND SPACE IT WILL YOU?!

Okay okay!

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry but you and I are history-_

THAT DOSEN'T SOUND ANYTHING LIKE MY MOM!

AT ALL!

Will you three just SHUT UP? Geez!

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry but you and I can no longer see each other. I should have never even started an affair with you. That was stupid-_

HEY!

SHUT. UP! *Type faster*

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry but you and I can no longer see each other. I should have never even started an affair with you. That was highly stupid of me. I am not sorry for this email one tiny bit because you are a grown man and you should know not to mess with TAKEN hot women like me!_

DID YOU JUST-

SHH!

_Apologies, Jason._

NOT JASON!

LUCILLE YOU IDIOT!

AYE YAEY YAEY!

FINE!

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry but you and I can no longer see each other. I should have never even started an affair with you. That was highly stupid of me. I am not sorry for this email one tiny bit because you are a grown man and you should know not to mess with TAKEN hot women like me!_

_Apologies, Lucille._

GOOD JASON!

I hate you all. *try to send email* What the…

(Back)

"What?" Troy said

"Your mom's stupid email gave me a math problem in order to send it!" Jason motioned his hand

Troy ran over and checked it out "That's trigonometry!" He face palmed himself

"And what kind of smarty pants knows that stuff?!" Zeke moaned

Troy replied "What we need is a hack!"

"And who knows how to do that?" Jason moaned

Chad sighed annoyed

*Zoom in on narrowed eyes*

"Only the most disgusting, most annoying, most repulsive girl in the whole wide world." He said

(Switch to third person view of guy's at the door. Door opens)

"Hey Taylor can we borrow your hyperdrive thingy whatever nerdy thing?" Chad leaned against the wall. Taylor screamed and shut the door. Chad knocked again and Taylor opened it.

"So I presume that if I talk to your intolerable face you will get off my doorstep?" Taylor crossed her arms

"No…We need help." Chad narrowed his eyes at his enemy

"We need a hack!" Troy nodded

Taylor scoffed "You want ME to help, YOU?" She laughed "You can't be serious!" The laugh stopped and was replaced with seriousness "My intelligence is far beyond all of your brains combined. So anything YOU boys are doing? Must be WAAAAAY below my intellect." She smiled smugly

"Oh, and you can blink like idiots now." She snapped as the guys did their normal Taylor routine

"whaaaaaaat?" Troy said

"I have no idea." Chad rolled his eyes

"Again! Way below my intellect. See you guys later!" She began to close the door but Zeke held it open

"It's a TRIGONOMETRY, question, Taylor." He reasoned

"Trig?" Taylor said "When did you guys study trig-"

"We'll explain it at my house." Troy said

Taylor scoffed "And who said I'm going with you?"

"Do you want to do a trig. problem?" Chad bribed

"Yes!" Taylor sighed

(Back at the Bolton's)

Taylor spun around after they explained "And viola! Your message is sent!" she said

"Awesome." Jason said

"SO where were we?" Troy asked

"BURRITO TIME!" The guys suddenly popped up with sombreros and maracas

(Imaginary Burrito)

"I can't believe this." Taylor groaned

"Yeah, we need to go faster…" Troy said. Taylor looked at him

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEA-"

(Faster)

Troy groaned "My stomach hurts…"

"Me too…" Zeke groaned

"Oh my gosh you guys didn't even eat actual burritos." Taylor sighed

"Wait, you didn't eat yours?" Chad questioned

"No."

"Can i have it?"

"Whatever."

Chad purposely took a big 'bite' out of his imaginary burrito and leaned over to Taylor he began to smack in her ear.

"CHAD STOP IT!" She screamed, pushing him off her and covering her ears

"This burrito is amazing!" He smirked as Taylor growled and shut her eyes furiously.

"Okay, now to sneak past dad without waking him up." Troy smiled

(Draft, kids army crawling)

"Hey!" leaned over the couch to see the kids.

"How did he wake up?! We were so quiet!" Troy exclaimed

Chad whipped around "Well MAYBE it was the super sauce we told you not to put in your burrito!" he said

"Because it DOESNT EXIST!" Taylor screamed

"Redo!" Jason said

(Back to burritos)

(Guys finish)

"Wait. You forgot your napkin!" Zeke pointed his finger up as the guys closed their eyes and daintily dabbed the sides of their mouths.

Troy sighed "It's just not the same without the sauce…"

(Army crawl, make it outside)

"WHOO-HOO!" Jason cheered

"HEY!"

"AGAIN!" the others said to each other with looks of panic on their faces as they ran upstairs

(Burritos,dab lips)

"Lets roll!" Chad cheered

(Outside)

"Now all we have to do is find a way to Jack Danson's house!" Troy pointed

"Right there!" Zeke pointed as a car with the words 'Jack Danson' Drove by. "We have to jump!"

They all ran towards the truck.

"What're you guys doing?" Ryan looked disturbed as he sat on his porch

"Making fools of ourselves." Taylor groaned. Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Taylor jumped in the back of the truck. Troy reached his hand out and Chad pulled him up. He accidentally jumped onto the wrong spot the wrong way causing immense pain in his 'area'

"The pain…the sensation…" Troy moaned "The burn!" He moaned as he fell in. After five minutes of riding they were talking normally.

"Hey Taylor? Have you ever heard the song about the duck and the grapes?" Chad smiled smugly

"Chad dont-" Taylor growled

"I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT!" Jason raised his hand

"Well take it away mistro!" Chad grinned evilly as Taylor looked away and crossed her arms.

Jason began to sing it "A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand: Hey! bom bap bap! got any grapes?-"

Taylor cut him off "No he dosen't have any grapes! now will you just-

"Hey guys! That sign in front the house on the lawn says Jack Danson!" Zeke pointed

"Maybe he's there!" Troy said "Come on!"

"Guys, the sidewalk is ending!" Jason exclaimed "The truck is going out of town!" They looked ahead and saw the 'You are now leaving Albuquerque, have a nice day!' sign

"Well let's just….go one at a time!" Zeke said. He stood up and jumped out, landing on the grass.

Troy landed feet first on the sidewalk "YEAH!" he cheered

Jason jumped out and landed in the street, he saw a car coming, screamed, and ran to join Zeke.

The street was ending and Chad and Taylor were the only ones left. Chad looked at Taylor.

"I'll just walk back!" He assured. Taylor nodded, she nearly slipped of the edge but Chad grabbed her hand, Taylor shut her eyes and jumped down. The car went away with Chad in it.

"I can't believe he just did that for me!" She breathed, smiling. Troy looked after the truck with a disgusted face.

"I can't. Believe he just did that for you." He shook his head

"Well, aren't we going to go get him?" Jason said from behind them

"No…" Troy said "He's walking back."

"That could take hours!" Zeke said

"And what about Mrs. Danforth!?" Jason added

"Oh yeah her!" Troy said

"Yeah. Her." Zeke said rolling his eyes.

"CHAAAAAD! WHYYYYYYYY!" Troy screamed, notlooking forward to this little walk "WHYYYYY DID YOU PUT HER FIRST CHAD? CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" He shouted at the sky

"Yeah?" Chad smiled, he was back.

"Chad!" Taylor grinned as she hugged him. Chad hugged her back. 5 seconds later they pushed away.

"EWWW!" They said, wiping themselves off.

"Well, here we are. After all this searching and adventure, we have finally reached, Jack Danson's house." Troy said as if he was giving a speech, everyone smiled. "Would anybody like to escort me to the door?" he said, they nodded and walked up. Jason looked behind himself and frowned.

"Um…Troy?" he said uneasily

"Yeah?" he turned, ready to knock.

"Jack Danson isn't a person…." He pointed as everyone looked at the Billboard nearby "He's a french cartoon character…" He moaned as they observed the french man holding the perfume.

"Cheap!" Zeke said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So you mean this ENTIRE TIME! We have risked our lives and did a whole stupid plan for NOTHING!" He screamed

Taylor pulled her hair "This is why I underestimate you guys!"

"This isn't my fault! Blame the card!" Troy held his card up

"WELL WHO GRABBED THE CARD?!"

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU GUYS HADN'T DARED ME TO DIG IN THE TRASH!"

"EW! YOU GUYS ARE NASTY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"THAT'S IT! WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!"

"AGREED MORON!"

"UNBELIEVEABLE!"

(end)

"And that is the ever so embarrassing tale." Zeke laughed

"How did Ryan hear it?" Troy panicked

"He asked us when we came back." Chad said, Troy screamed into the pillow. The gang laughed.

"I have another one!" Kelsi said "Remember that time Ryan didn't know how to ride a bike?" Ryan blushed as Taylor and Sharpay cooed

"That was so cute!" They sighed

"Okay, lets begin!" Kelsi crossed her legs

—-

**REVIEWS! A SHOUTOUT TO LESLIEGOTZSWAG! THANK YOU!**


	4. slight hint

**I GET READY TO POST NEXT CHAPTER!-**

**and i hold it.**

**I GET EXITED WHEN I CHECK THE SCREEN!-**

**but then I see the same number I did before.**

**I FILL MY MIND WITH IDEAS!-**

**Only to wait because I don't know what people thought of the last one.**

**One sentence.**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REVIEWS? **

**I miss you guys...lol! hold on**


	5. Question before update!

**Question before update!**

**Which story of the two has been your favorite and **

**why and**

**What were your favorite lines?**


	6. Note :)

**You guys are absolutely amazing. **

**1. Yes Mary, I will :) Thanks girlie you rule!**

**2. I LOVE YOU TOO BRANDI! It feels so great to be appreciated after what I've experienced with the other stories today... New chapter coming everyone's way ****_very _****soon!**


End file.
